


Are you lonesome tonight?

by lessStress



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessStress/pseuds/lessStress
Summary: Minseok returns to his room one night to find that he's not alone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Are you lonesome tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this after removing it the other day.
> 
> Based on this [sentence starter collection](https://twitter.com/killmeDO/status/1102382495415230466).

Minseok knows how transparent he is. Each gesture, every slight move on his face betrays his emotions.

So if he can’t hide the way he feels, the only other option is to disappear altogether.

When he returns to his room late at night, he can’t say he’s entirely surprised to find Baekhyun by the bed, hair dishevelled and elbows rested against raised thighs. The door was locked, but Baekhyun always finds a way.

Baekhyun looks up, and his eyes glisten against the faint rays of light slipping from the window. They feel like home, but Minseok wants more than anything to escape right now.

“You should head back,” Minseok makes out.

He expects Baekhyun to lash out or curse at him. But instead Baekhyun stands up and steps closer, asking with a shaky voice, “Where have you been?”

“I just- I needed some space.”

“Nobody’s seen you in days.”

Minseok shouldn’t feel guilty – this is what he intended, after all. Yet it still twists his gut to hear it said back to him, from a voice outside his head – from the person he wishes the least to see him.

Even as he feels compelled to say something, to explain himself, his voice teeters in his lips. Words aren’t enough. Why should he bother?

“Well, now I’m here, right?” Minseok says, darting his gaze away. “So you can go back to your dorm.”

He goes to the corner of his room and puts his bag down. Minseok thinks that would be it, but then Baekhyun speaks up again.

“Do you want to grab something to eat? We can go to that diner, it’s still open and there’s-“

“ _Baekhyun._ ” Minseok says, back still turned on his friend. “Please go. Please leave me alone.”

“If you’re telling me to fuck off, at least do it to my face.”

There it is. The temper lacing Baekhyun’s voice that he has been expecting. Minseok braces himself and turns to face his friend. The next words he says will be enough to make Baekhyun scram like everyone else. Like he has anticipated.

Except the moment he lays his eyes on Baekhyun, he couldn’t get the words out. Baekhyun is looking right back at him, with pursed lips and a defiant kind of hurt clear in his glassy eyes.

He’s hurt Baekhyun.

The realisation brings a lump to his throat, and he breaks.

Tears are blurring Minseok’s sight, but he can still see Baekhyun’s expression morphing and the arms wrapping around him, enveloping him in sudden warmth. Minseok wants to break away – and he does try, but strength is escaping his body and he finds himself melting into the hold.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

The person embracing him doesn’t answer, only embracing Minseok tighter.

Minseok is a glass – people can see what’s within, and it scares him. But in the dim dormroom, pressed against Baekhyun’s warm sweater, he starts to believe that perhaps he doesn’t always have to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are doing fine and keeping at it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
